


Blam Week-Day Three

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Blaine and Sam meet the weekend before fall classes begin.  Nothing unusual about that; the setting, however, is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to day one and how they met.

Blaine wasn’t sure what he expected when he let Mike talk him into joining him for a weekend of fun (the last weekend before classes started for the fall), but it wasn’t to drive out to the middle of nowhere to participate in something called “LARP”ing. On the drive there, Mike gave him a rundown on what it entailed and Blaine became more and more cautiously optimistic that it might actually be kinda cool; with a name like Faction Wars how could it not be awesome?

“You can choose between the Order of the Dragon, the Chaosbringers, or the Shadow Knights and then you can be a knight, mage, assassin, servant, or cleric. You can switch classes once if you’re not happy with your first choice, but after that if you want to switch it has to be special circumstances.”

Blaine let that sink in for a moment. “And what are you?”

“I’m an assassin for the Chaosbringers,” Mike said with a mischievous smile. He then launched into what each of the factions stood for and Blaine found himself more and more intrigued as Mike talked. “This is actually one of three main events of the year—The Seige of Talmar. Talmar is the Order’s homebase and the Chaosbringers and Shadow Knights are joining forces to try and destroy the Order once and for all.”

By the time they found a parking spot amongst the surprising amount of vehicles, Blaine had already decided exactly what he was going to be and was more excited to take part than he thought he’d be. When they got out of the car Blaine looked around and saw people in and out of costume milling around in groups. Already he could tell which faction each person belonged to by the color they chose to wear; the order was blue, the Chaosbringers were red, and the Shadow Knights were black. He could see a few people that didn’t appear to belong to any faction and was relieved that he probably wasn’t the only newbie.

“We’re a pretty small LARP group, only about a hundred members all together; some groups have thousands of members,” Mike said. He was busy dragging his gear out of the backseat of his car. Blaine was more than a little amused to see that Mike’s costume basically looked like a ninja. They gathered their things out of the car and Blaine followed Mike towards a main tent set up at the front of a sea of tents “We’ll go check in and you can fill out a newbie sheet to create your character and join your faction.”

The character sheet was pretty simple; name, race, class, faction. He decided to be a human assassin named Nightbird and aligned himself with the Order. A bubble of excitement was growing in his chest as Mike led him over to a tent to find equipment he could borrow for the duration of the weekend; they asked for a small deposit just to ensure he’d bring it back, but Mike insisted on paying it since Blaine was his guest. The gear for the assassin was a black ninja costume with a blue sash, a belt, a foam dagger, two foam knives, and two gray bean bags that acted as smoke bombs and then Mike gave him an extra pouch to keep these in.

“We’ll go get our camp set up first,” Mike said and they headed into the sea of tents. Blaine saw flags with numbers on them marking areas for people to set up their tents; he was surprised to see some them were really nice ones. They found their number and quickly set up their camp and dropped their supplies inside.

“Alright, once you enter the forest you have to stay in character the whole time. There should be signs leading to Talmar and once you get there you’ll probably be taken to the general to swear loyalty to him. There are also signs to the rec tent where meals will be served and you can take a break if you need to; it’ll be the only place in the forest where you can break character.” Mike’s eyes flicked over him as if making sure he understood everything. “Your general should assign you a mentor to help you out for at least the first day, but on the third day is the big battle and you’ll be on your own for that.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, still excited but a little overwhelmed too. “Where are you going to be?”

“I’ll be wherever my Lord sends me,” Mike said with a mischievous grin. “For your sake, you had better not see me in those woods. And don’t worry about getting lost, there’s rope around the playing field so you can’t wander too far and there are signs all over the place for directions.”

“I’m honestly a little surprised by how big this event is,” Blaine admitted as they started walking for the trees.

“This is a fun way to escape the pressure of life for a little while, who doesn’t want that? Besides, I think it appeals to the little kid in us.”

Blaine laughed and gave his friend a playful shove. “Get out of here, Dr. Chang.”

At that they finally split ways and Blaine entered the trees alone. Immediately there was a sign that gave directions to the various camps just like Mike said there would be. He had walked a little ways into the forest before two guys in black armor came around the corner. Blaine was amazed at the attention to detail of their costumes, but that quickly disappeared as they drew their foam swords.

“And where do you think you are going, assassin?” One of them demanded.

Blaine’s heart thumped hard in his chest. Logically he knew their weapons were fake and that they were just players in a game, but he’d been using tricks of the theater to get himself into his character’s head and Nightbird recognized the danger.

“My destination is not the business of Shadow Knight thugs,” Blaine said, sinking completely into his character. His hand went to his belt where his dagger was, but the other two were armed with shields and swords; Blaine was woefully outgunned.

“Perhaps some time in the rack will loosen your tongue,” the other Shadow Knight said menacingly. They started to advance on him and Blaine drew his dagger.

There was a flash of white in Blaine’s peripheral vision and then someone standing in front of him. It took him a second to realize it was someone in white armor trimmed with blue with a sword and shield ready at the ready. Blaine took a step back in surprised; he hadn’t really expected to be rescued.

“This man has aligned himself to the Order and as such is under my protection,” a voice heavy with authority said. “Do you dare challenge me?”

The other two men seemed to weigh their options before slowly starting to back away. Blaine didn’t relax until they were out of sight. At that point, Blaine’s rescuer turned around and Blaine was instantly captivated by sharp green eyes; it took him a moment to even realize that the young man was talking to him.

“We should get back to Talmar, before they come back for reinforcements.” He turned and started to walk away and Blaine realized it was in his best interest to follow. “I’m Sir Harper and I’m afraid you’ve come at a very bad time, Mr. Assassin.”

“Is there ever a good time, Sir Harper?”

“You may just call me Harper, and that is a point I’m sad to say you can make as of late.”

Blaine wanted to talk to the other man, really talk to him, but he knew he couldn’t break character. Instead they walked down the path, both of them alert to the possibility of an attack. After a few minutes they broke the treeline and Blaine saw that in a little clearing in the trees tents had been set up to form what Blaine guessed was Talmar. Two men dressed like Harper stepped up to block their path.

“Sir Harper, who accompanies you?”

Harper shot a look back towards Blaine. “This is Nightbird, he comes to swear his loyalty to General Thorne.”

“And do you vouch for this assassin, Sir Harper?”

“I do.” That seemed to appease the two guards who stepped aside and Harper led him into the camp. “I will take you directly to General Thorne so that you may swear loyalty to him and move around Talmar freely, though it is likely General Thorne will give you a task to complete to prove your loyalty.”

Blaine was amazed by the sheer dedication to character that everyone he’d met so far had. It was a little cheesy, but he could tell they were all having a lot of fun. He was suddenly very thankful to Mike for talking him into joining him.

They stopped in front of a big tent that was guarded by what had to be two more knights like Harper. Harper asked for an audience before the General after a few minutes they were let inside. There followed a ceremony where he swore he would serve the Order and if necessary lay down his life in its defense. 

“Sir Harper, take our new assassin to the mess hall and make sure he is properly fed before his first mission,” General Thorne said.

“As you wish, sir,” Harper said with a bow.

Blaine followed Harper out of the tent and back through the camp. As soon as they were passed the two guards, Harper drew his sword. Blaine followed his lead and pulled his dagger, eyes watching for any sign of an ambush.

“The mess hall is neutral territory, but all of the land around it is hotly disputed. We’re lucky that it isn’t too far away.,” Harper explained.

Indeed it didn’t take long before a big tent came into view. It reminded Blaine of one of those tents that people erected to have wedding receptions under it. It was closed off though and when they stepped through the flaps, Blaine felt air conditioning.

“Oh thank god, I forgot to eat before heading out here and I’m starving. I’m Sam, by the way,” Blaine’s new friend said. “It’s always strange to meet new players in character.”

Blaine introduced himself in return and followed Sam over to what looked like a cooler. Sam opened it and grabbed out two bottles of water and went over to a counter that had some food on it and grabbed two bananas, offering one to Blaine. They sat down at one of the tables and Sam placed his sword and shield on one of the chairs before taking off his helmet and dropped it with them..

“So, who brought you and how much did he have to bribe you?” Sam asked with a friendly smile. He opened the bottle of water and took a sip before starting in on the banana.

Blaine was too busy staring. He’d noticed Sam’s pretty green eyes, but he was stunned into silence by the gorgeous face they belonged to. Sam was hands down one of the best looking guys Blaine had ever had the pleasure of talking to and Blaine had some good looking friends.

“Do I have something on my face?” Sam asked, brushing his hand over his nose and mouth as if trying to wipe something away.

Blaine shook himself out his stupor and made himself focus. “My friend Mike brought me and he talked me into doing something with him for the weekend, he didn’t say what until we were on our way here.”

“Hopefully you don’t regret coming then.”

“No, I really don’t.”


End file.
